hitorijime_my_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Hitorijime My Hero Volume One
The first volume of the manga series Hitorijime My Hero by Memeco Arii. Back Summary Holding Out for a Hero Masahiro Setagawa doesn't believe in heroes, but wishes he could: He's found himself trapped in a gang of small-time street bullies, and with no prospects for a real future. But when high school teacher (and scourge of the streets) Kousuke Ohshiba comes to his rescue, he finds he may start believing after all...in heroes, and in his budding feelings, too. Table of Contents # Chapter 1 # Chapter 2 # Chapter 3 # Chapter 4 # Chapter 5 # Bonus # Afterword Characters * Masahiro Setagawa * Kousuke Ohshiba * Kensuke Ohshiba * Asaya Hasekura * Mitsuru Fukushige * Tsuyoshi Yamabe * Jirou Yoshida * Toru Detailed Description WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD Hitorijime My Hero Volume One begins with Masahiro Setagawa's thoughts towards superheroes and none will ever come to save him. Before moving to show how he is apart of Toru's gang, a small group of thugs who make him run errands and thus consider him their "loyal dog" or "gofer". The gang as of recent have been discussing the matter of the Bear Killer, a person going to the streets and taking out thugs with ease. It isn't long before the Bear Killer gets Toru's gang, as Masahiro finds out when he meets up with them one day and discovers Toru to be missing due to the Bear Killer, and a few beat-up thugs to explain who got them. Masahiro feels relieved that he no longer is attached to this gang due to the Bear Killer causing the leader and many of the members to be missing, but he also realizes he has nowhere to go seeing as his home isn't exactly the best place to be. The young boy goes to a playground to think, which is when he hears the cries of a kitten, following them to find Sasa and his future best friend Kensuke Ohshiba who is before the kitten in concern. Masahiro explains how they can help the cat, and Kensuke decides to take the kitten in having Masahiro follow him to his house to help take care of the hungry kitten. Upon returning home, Kensuke realizes that his older brother will be upset with him taking in a stray, and lets it slip that his brother is out taking care of punks. Masahiro questions Kensuke on if his brother has a mole by his bottom lip and wears weird shirts (the traits of the Bear Killer) which he does, allowing the young punk to discover that his new friend's older brother Kousuke Ohshiba is indeed the Bear Killer. The manga switches to the perspective of Kousuke who had been telling this backstory in a way to explain how it is the way that Masahiro became his underling. Masahiro at the time is serving his current group of friends food which includes Kensuke Ohshiba, Asaya Hasekura, Mitsuru Fukushige, Tsuyoshi Yamabe, and Jirou Yoshida. Typically Kousuke is also present when the group is around because he is close to Masahiro and Kensuke's brother. Kousuke requests that Masahiro pick him up some cigarettes at the story which the teen agrees to, only for him to realize that Masahiro is too young to buy cigarettes. He follows after him, and the two have a deeper conversation starting with Masahiro's home life which isn't the best and then moving into Kousuke asking if Masahiro is jealous of Kensuke and Asaya seeing as they are dating. Masahiro is confused by this and doesn't understand why he would be jealous. Kousuke then states how they have gotten to close, and how Masahiro consistently gives him the expression of wanting to be broken by the man. This shocks Masahiro who is unsure of how to respond and thus does not deny it. Masahiro panics over this at work (Shoufuku Ramen), as he does not want to Kousuke to think he is right. He begins avoiding Kousuke as he is unsure on how to face him after such a scene. This does not last very long as Kousuke realizes the teen is avoiding him and corners him, the two sharing a kiss at the school which leaves Masahiro even more confused with his feelings due to how nonchalant Kousuke is about the whole intimate action, and that he tells Masahiro to get a girlfriend after the kiss. This only leads to the blond punk avoiding Kousuke further and having the inability to do basic tasks such as cooking for the group. He instead focuses on work to distract himself from the street of what his going on with Kousuke, but to his misfortune, Toru's gang finds him again and the additional burden of avoiding now the group as well is added on. Asaya discovers Masahiro's secret of why he is avoiding Kensuke who is stressed over Masahiro avoiding him when he goes to Shoufuku Ramen and sees Toru's gang outside. Masahiro begs for him not to tell, which Asaya keeps the teen's secret. Though Asaya still helps to solve the problem, as he confronts Kousuke when the two are at school stating that he should just go get what he wants a.k.a. Masahiro. Kousuke following the advice he received, calls Masahiro and goes to his apartment, however, Masahiro ignores both because he is avoiding Kousuke so he breaks into the teen's home and confronts him on what is troubling him. Masahiro still adamant about protecting the Ohshiba family does not come clean, though it is obvious upon his reaction of horror when Kousuke suggests that his "old friends" are bothering him again. Masahiro does not want to trouble Kousuke, which upsets the man who desperately wants to be the one Masahiro goes to for comfort. Masahiro confesses he does not feel is good enough for someone like Kousuke, and in this moment Toru who was trying to get into contact with Masahiro earlier is knocking on his door. A furious Kousuke opens the door, who the gang of thugs knows is the Bear Killer and call up a bunch of other gangs to fight the famous Bear Killer, Kousuke taking them on fearlessly. The fight is easily being won by Kousuke who has amazing strength and stamina until Toru grabs a bat with nails sticking out of it and goes to hit Kousuke on the head, however, Masahiro jobs in front and gets the blow rather than Kousuke. Going to choke Toru to death, Kousuke grabs Toru by the neck when Masahiro hugs him to show he is okay and confesses to Toru that he is Kousuke's underling. Toru is angry at this news, but accepts it and tells everyone to leave. Masahiro confesses to Kousuke that he likes him while crying, and the man hugs him comfortingly glad that the teen finally admitted his true feelings. After this conflict, the manga moves onto Masahiro beginning to hang out the group again as he no longer carries the burdens he did. Yunge is introduced as the group brought him in to cook for them while Masahiro went on hiatus. It is showed that Masahiro and Kousuke are now officially dating as Kousuke takes Masahiro away from the kitchen so he can kiss him without the others seeing and states they are in a relationship. In the next chapter, it is shown that Masahiro is working when Kensuke comes in and exclaims that he knows Masahiro is Kousuke's girlfriend now which shocks the blond that he knows (which is because of Asaya telling him). Kensuke goes out of his way to go out with Asaya on Saturday so Masahiro can be home alone with Kousuke. During the time the couple spends alone at Ohshiba house on Saturday, they become intimate with one another, with the manga ending on the note of Kousuke saying how Masahiro saves him. Trivia * Kousuke's t-shirt in chapter one says: "Meso-Potage Soup of Civilization" * Masahiro works at Shoufuku Ramen * In the anime, Yabase is the one to injure Masahiro, but Yabase actually isn't a character in the manga and thus Toru is the one to do the deed of hurting him. * In the manga, Masahiro is hit on the head during the fight whereas in the anime he is stabbed in the shoulder. Quotes Category:Manga Category:Memeco Arii Category:Manga Volumes